jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Number 10
Jaquilius O'Neil Tyrone Niggums the 3rd '''or better known as "Number 10" is Jamal's father and was an ordinary human turned into a full-time god, via a complicated process and practice done by the infamous Epsilon program in the mid-1980s. Prior to being a god, Jaquilius was an ordinary African - American man living in the poorer region of Los Angeles California, but as a god, Jaquilius was given supernatural abilities such as the ability to fly, teleport, control beings and foreshadow time as a full-on perspective. Number 10 has technically been in every single Jamal Chronicles section since 2017, but wasn't featured physically and with dialogue until the final season in 2020. Early Life Jaquilius was born in southern Los Angeles in 1950, his life, until he was in his mid-twenties, is a complete mystery. Sometime in the 1980s, Jaquilius married and an unknown woman and had a child named "'''Jamal", which later would become an essential character in the franchise history. The Epsilon Program Sometime in the late 1980s, Jaquilius was kidnapped by the late Epsilon program and was subject for religious activity practice and constant prayer every day for the next 5 years, after this time he was enlisted as a full time "God" by the Epsilon and obtained supernatural abilities while his human self was killed apparently, his human self was also made into not appear into anyone's head/thoughts via the god transformation, meaning no - one would remember him back on earth including his very own wife and son. He was now referred to as "Number 10" by the Epsilon and used his god-like powers out of religion, but to ensure the safety of Earth and it's people. Powers and Abilities Being a god Number 10 possesses immense strength and speed, being able to fly, control aspects of the elements, disintegrate someone using just his thought process and as such as proven to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful being in all of the Jamal Chronicles universe, even being more powerful then Abhay who was the keeper of time in Hell. As a god, he ensures the safety of his planet and also ensures the mindset of a god thinking of the future even if it can be millions or billions of years ahead as he no longer can die of age nor most physical attacks presented by a mortal being. Number 10 also is also already custom to every form of human-level martial arts and fighting styles as his god-level powers obtained by the Epsilon allow him to do whatever he needs to do to ensure the safety of Earth and it's people. Jamal Chronicles History While Number 10 hasn't appeared directly insight, he has literally been in every major Jamal Chronicles event, in the form of a god who watched over the events that occurred and made sure no harm or "wrong-doing" would occur in his presence, furthermore, Number 10 has been in major support of Jamal because in all technicality standards he is still his son despite now being transformed into a god. He has assisted in the franchise by killing many of Avon's men during the Doomsday Scenario, assisted Tyrone without him even knowing in the LA battle and as such Number 10 has appeared but in a behind the scenes type way not presented by any other Jamal Chronicles character. Quotes "I am your savior" "Me and Vi - Jay are not enemies..." "Death is a simpler option mind you" "Do not show disrespect to an elder being mortal" "I show no harm mortal" "I am your destiny revised and improved young one" "Lord Raiden has my trust" "I only remember corruption from my youth..."